


sharp

by orphan_account



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the boy with pink hair and eyeliner is way out of daekwang’s league. way out of it.





	sharp

daekwang first sees jeup by accident.

he’s walking to third period, with his only friend, lee sang. he notices a boy with pink hair and eyeliner and he thinks he’s seen god himself. the said boy is talking to taeho, the school’s heartthrob. daekwang is, surprised, most of all, but a portion of him is disappointed. there’s this really hot guy with pink hair and eyeliner and hey, you’d be disappointed if you were just noticing him, too.

lee sang laughs when he sees how winded his dear friend is by the boy with pink hair and eyeliner. 

“he’s hot, huh?” lee sang asks, and daekwang kinda wants to slap him. only kinda though. 

 

the second time daekwang sees jeup he might as well die right there.

he’s with lee sang at the neighborhood pool, nothing better to do when it’s 85 degrees outside. lee sang suggested going, mainly because he’s tired of his mom nagging him about how much he uses his phone, and swimming is an alternative to pulling a van gogh. 

daekwang notices jeup, as he now knows, when he jumps into the deep end. jeup splashes water all over him and his game of geometry dash. lee sang just laughs, well, because lee sang is an asshole. lee sang also makes his way to the shallow end. 

jeup has his shirt off and daekwang can’t breathe. daekwang gives him a onceover from afar and almost starts drooling, but no one has to know that. only, pink haired eyeliner guy catches daekwang’s wondering eyes and starts to walk toward him. daekwang panics, and does what any logical person would do. he jumps in the pool before jeup reaches him. 

(he should have thought that through.)

daekwang does things on impulse and that has to change, because he’s currently underwater hiding from a really hot guy and he can’t stay there forever. when daekwang surfaces, the look on lee sang’s face makes him want to move to turkey. or maybe he’ll just punch him later.

“where you checking me out?”

jeup says and pulls daekwang completely out of his thoughts and into harsh reality. daekwang wants to cry, and not answering him would be plain rude. daekwang says the first thing that comes to mind.

“um, if you wanted me to be.”

daekwang says, and jeup laughs, a hearty laugh, genuine and above all pretty, music to daekwang’s ears and he’d die everyday if jeup would laugh again. 

“you’re...really cute.”

jeup says, and daekwang almost drowns himself. only almost. jeup is still smiling as he says this and daekwang’s heart is wrenching, but in the best way possible. it takes all of daekwang’s self control to not start sobbing.

“thanks?”

daekwang finally mumbles but it comes out as more of a question. jeup cards his hands through his neon pink hair and daekwang catches his breath.

“oh of course. and by the way, i think you should dye your hair.”

jeup says while smiling. daekwang thinks he’d do just about anything for the boy because of how pretty his smile is.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this bullshit :D


End file.
